


Soulmates

by Unknown_Future



Series: Hinata Shouyo X Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Implied Mpreg, Lube, M/M, News Media, Newscaster Tsukishima Kei, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, TV News, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Future/pseuds/Unknown_Future
Summary: Tsukishima never thought that he would get to meet his soulmate despite all his searching. But thanks to some help, he manages to do it.





	Soulmates

ѕσulmαtєѕ  
(Lemons and fluff)  
_______________________________________

You and your soulmate are connected by the red string of fate. The closer you are to your soulmate the thicker the string gets. You can only see the string when you close your eyes. When you two meet the string disappears and a red ring stays permanently on your pinky as a tattoo. With that tattoo you can use it as a compass to find your soulmate when they're lost.

(Yes in this realm guys can get preggo if they don't use a condom. I know that's a weird concept but it helps add to the story.)

_______________________________________

-Tsukishima's Pov-

It had been a long day at work. I work as a reporter for a major news company. Next week on Wednesday I have to get ready to interview someone named Hinata Shōyō from the Men's volleyball team for Japan. I have yet to see him play but I've heard that he's a major player in scoring points. I can tell that this might be a pain in the ass. Some of the guys on that team are cocky as shit. I don't want to interview someone that thinks they're better than everyone. Hopefully this Hinata person isn't that bad.

I clean up my desk and put some files away as I stand up. I grab my work bag and then head out of my department and into the elevator. Just as I enter another person from my department walks in, "Hey hey hey! How's it going Tsukki!" The man asks with a huge smile adorning his face. "Bokuto how many times have I told you to call me Tsukishima?" I say, irritated at the nickname he calls me by. He simply brushes my question off and puts an arm around my neck, "So how's the search for your soulmate?" he asks. I sigh at the question and walk out of the elevator when it drops off at the ground floor.

"I'll tell you about it when we go to Kuroo's bar." I say while walking out of the door and onto the sidewalk. Me and Bokuto walk a couple of blocks down as we reach a bar called Neko. It's Friday and I have the day off every week on Saturday so drinking on a Friday is always appealing. When I walk in I immediately spot Kuroo drying glasses at the end of the bar. I walk over along with Bokuto and sit down on one of the stools, Kuroo looks at me and smiles, "The usual?" he asks. I nod and rest my head on my hand. "The usual." I say in confirmation. Kuroo gets a glass and gets me a Frozen dark and stormy.

I take a sip of the drink and then set it down, Kuroo looks at me and leans against the counter, "So? What's the news on your soulmate?" he asks curiously. I look up at both Kuroo and Bokuto and smile gently, "I finally figured out where they spend the most time during the day. It's always near the place where the Japan volleyball team practices and trains. I figure that they might work there." I say. I'm not one for romance but the thought of my soulmate has always intrigued me. What are they like? What do they enjoy? What do they do as a career? So sometimes when I closed my eyes I found follow the red string of fate and always end up near the volleyball court. Now it becomes a habit of going there on my off days to see if I could catch a glimpse of my soulmate.

Kuroo smirked and whispered something to Bokuto. They both snickered, "Hey Tsukki. What if I could get you into the court? I know you could get in there next week but wouldn't it be better to go in when your not working?" he says with a sly smile on his face. I looked at him. I was tempted to say yes but something seemed off. "I would love that but at what price would this cost me?" I ask. Bokuto then smiles, "You have to go with us on a triple date if you find your soulmate!" he says happily. A triple date? Would Akkashi and Kenma agree to that?

"Fine. But how are you going to get us in?" I ask the two. Bokuto smiles and pats me on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it! I'm friends with one of the team members. His name is Oikawa Tōru. He can have a pretty shitty personality at times but he's a decent player." I sigh. Was this the best idea? What if I make a bad impression? What will I do about meeting Hinata Shōyō sooner than later? Ugh, I'm going to regret this huh?

I sigh and chug my drink. When I'm done I pay and walk out back onto the sidewalk. I walk over to where the men's volleyball team is practicing and sigh. I always end up walking near here when I want to think about things. I notice a small group of people with volleyball jackets on walking out of the building. That's the Japan team isn't it? One person catches my eye. They are around 160 cm (like around 5'3-5'4) with orange hair and a bright smile. Something about them just caught my eye. Maybe it was his height or the color of his hair but something about him caught me off guard. But what also caught my eye was the team jacket for the Japan team. He was apart of the team? At that height? Wait. Aren't there things called Libero's?

I sigh and look the other way, there's no way my soulmate would be apart of Japan's volleyball team. I start walking towards my apartment that's in the area and put my hands in my pockets to keep them warm. When I reach my apartment I open up my door to see my cat walk across the room to come greet me.

I pick her up and smile, "Cats are way better than humans." I say softly as I walk into the living room and set her down gently onto the couch. I take my suit jacket off and put it on the coat hanger. I then proceed to undress as I go to my bedroom to get comfortable. Once I'm in a shirt and boxers I go into the living room and relax on my couch. My tabby cat named Hikari walks up and lays down on my lap as I grab the remote. I think about what I should watch bit then get an idea, I should watch some of Hinata Shōyō's games to see what kind of questions I should ask in the interview on Wednesday.

I manage to find one of Japan's games and put it on. It starts out with the guy Bokuto mentioned earlier serving. That served he pulled off looked like it would tear someone's arm off. I notice that the orange haired guy from earlier is in the position of wing spiker. How is someone that short wing spiker? I look at the number on his back and decide to look up who he is. I look up Number 10 for Japan's volleyball team and the name on there shocks me, "Hinata Shōyō is Japan's wing spiker. Despite his short stature his jump is like nothing ever seen before." I read out what the Wikipedia article says. Damn. He's that short and he's a regular in the team. It looks like him and someone named Kageyama have some sort of weird weapon by the looks of it.

I put my phone down and resume the game. I pay special attention to Hinata and to where he might jump. The person I assume is Kageyama makes a toss to Hinata and he quickly jumps and slams the toss down onto the other side. My eyes stay wide open as I sit up and gasp. That jump is amazing! Hikari jumps off my lap as J sit up and the watch the rest of the game. Hinata and his team obliterated the other team. I already came up with what kind of questions I am going to ask at the interview.

I get a text on a group messenger and look down at my phone.

Bokuto: Hey hey hey! We should all meet up around seven to watch the team practice!

Kuroo: That sounds good. Tsukki you better not be late!

I sigh and send a thumbs up to the group and then stand up. I should go to bed and set an alarm for tomorrow.

_______________________________________

It's around 6:45 when I arrive at the volleyball court. After about five minutes Kuroo shows up with a smile on his face, "Are you ready Tsukki? We might just catch a glimpse of your soulmate!" he says happily. I nod sheepishly as I see Bokuto arrive. "Hey hey! I'll text my friend and ask him to let us in." he says, pulling out his phone and sending a text over to Oikawa. Only a couple minutes later the entrance to the court opens up and a man with short brown hair smiles widely as he looks at us. "Welcome! It's been a while huh Bokuto?" he says keeping the door open for us to get inside.

"So is they tall blonde the one you were talking about?" he asks looking at me. Bokuto nods and chuckles, "Yep! I'll be convincing him to close his eyes and focus so don't mind us while you practice with your team!" he says smiling. Oikawa walks off to where his team is. Bokuto looks at me and smiles widely, "Now close your eyes and let the string guide the way!" he says. I couldn't believe he told someone about my soulmate problems but despite that I closed my eyes and looked at the string. It taunted me with its thickness as it floated around. I walked closed into the direction where it led to. Bokuto and Kuroo kept a close eye on me just in case I was about to trip on something.

When I saw the string tied around someone's pinky I stood still. Should I open my eyes? I'm too afraid to. What if they don't like me? What if-? Oh shit they're walking closer! What do I do!? I should run! I should really run! But before I realize it they stop in front of me. "Hey are you ok? You look kind of ill there." he says. He? I open my eyes and look down to where the voice came from. There stood the exact person that I least expected. Hinata Shōyō.

-Hinata's Pov-

I looked up at the tall blond haired man with a small smile. He looked like a salty person but he also looked cute. He looked down at me like he saw a ghost. Was I that short in his eyes? I sighed and closed my eyes, "Well if you're going to ignore me at least seem disinterested!" I exclaimed. I gasped as I saw the string in front of my eyes. It was as thick as could be. I don't think I've ever seen it so thick. I turn around and follow to where it goes and it lands on the person that I had just talked to. I open my eyes frantically and point at him, "You!" I exclaim. I couldn't believe it! I was starting to think I would never find mine! Before I could say anything further a red band appeared on my pinky and the red string of fate disappeared. The same happened to the man in front of me.

I couldn't believe it. And it seemed like my teammates and two other people that look like he came with couldn't believe it to. Kageyama pulled me back and then stood in front of me, "What do you think your doing with our teammate?" he says staring up at the blonde haired man. "What? I can't talk to him without someone getting salty?" he retorts. I look at the two, unsure of what to do I get in the middle and jump to block their view of each other. They both take a step back and look down at me when I land. "Hinata are you really going to defend some guy like him?" Kageyama says glaring at us both. I nod my head and grab the blonde's hand, "Look! I found my soulmate so don't say anything before he and I get a chance to talk!" I say, defending both myself and the man behind me. I can see a smirk appearing on his face as he locks his hand with mine, "See. I can talk to him all I want." he says.

Before Kageyama started calling me a dumbass I grab the man by the hand and then start walking to the locker room. I open the door and then lock it behind me so no one will come in and ease drop on our conversation. I then looked up to the man, he sure was tall. "How did you know that I was here?" I asked. He looked like he was trying to find someone when he got here but I wasn't sure who.

"I closed my eyes." he said sarcastically. I huffed out a breath and then stared at him. "That's not what I meant and you know it!" I huffed out. He simply smirked and sat down on one of the benches in the room. "When I would have days off from work I would close my eyes for comfort and the string would always end up here or near here." he says with a small smile. I couldn't believe it. He would do that? And he got into the building to look for me? I couldn't help but tear up.

-Tsukishima's Pov-

When I looked at Hinata's face I saw him tear up and look away. I stood up and quickly pulled him towards me. I wasn't really sure of what to do in a moment like this but I felt like this was something I was supposed to do. "Please don't cry Hinata." I say gently, putting my hand on his head and gently petting him. "I'm just really happy." he mumbles. I look down at him and smile gently. I chuckle as I bend down and give him a kiss on his forehead. A blush adorns his face as he looks at me. "W-what was that for?" he stutters. I smirk and ruffle his hair, "That was to make you stop crying." I say with a small chuckle.

Before anymore words could be exchanged between us a knock from the door takes our attention off of each other. "Tsukki! You two better not be fucking in there!" Kuroo says. I could hear the smirk form on his lips as I unlock and open the door. A small blush is dusted on my cheeks when I look at him, "Shut up! We weren't doing anything like that!" I said, glaring at him as he smirked.

Hinata hides behind me as he looks up at Kuroo. "Tsukki? Is that your name?" Hinata asks. Kuroo starts doing his derp laugh and Bokuto just sits on the floor holding his stomach from laughing too hard. I glared at the two and then looked back to Hinata, "That's the nickname they gave me even though I tell them not to use it. My name is Tsukishima Kei." I say walking out the door to go smack both Bokuto and Kuroo in the head. Without me knowing Hinata smiled and kept it in his head to call him Tsukki one day.

After calming down everyone including Tsukisjima, both Hinata and Tsukishima explained what happened to the team and to the friends. Most of the team was happy with the decision except for one, Kageyama Tobio. "And? Your supposed to let some stranger in your life like this? You don't even know what he does for a living!" Kageyama exclaims. I then smirk as a grab one of my business cards and show it to him. "My name is Tsukishima Kei and I work for Haikyuu News. Next week on Wednesday I am to interview Hinata Shōyō for one of our news segments." I say, feeling confident.

Kageyama didn't respond and Hinata looked up at me in awe, "Really!? You're going to interview me!?" he says happily. Has he never been interviewed? I nod to his question and he jumps up higher than me in excitement. I gasp as I watch him. Seeing his jump in person really messes with your senses. When he reaches the ground he jumps up onto me and smiles, "I'm so excited!" he exclaims.

I stumble as I regain my balance. He's surprisingly light. I wrap my arms around him gently so he doesn't fall and bring me with him. I move one arm around his waist and the other around his ass to make sure he's stable. Hinata blushes and wraps his arms around my neck, slowly pulling himself closer to my body. Kuroo whistles and smirks, "Wow Tsukki your sure are getting some on your first meeting." he comments. A small blush starts forming on my face as I almost drop Hinata.

"Kuroo! I'm going to kill you!" I shout out at him. He starts laughing and smiles as he looks at me, "With that monkey on you that's holding on for dear life? Good luck!" he says smiling. I click my tongue and glare at him. Before I could say anything a green haired man spoke up and looked at us, "Hinata you haven't taken any time off so why don't you and Tsukishima go on a date or something to get to know each other.". Hinata nods his head and smiles at me when he jumps down. He grabs my hand and starts walking, "Thanks Ushijima! I'll see you all tomorrow!" he says walking off towards the entrance of the court.

Once we're outside Hinata let's go of my hand and looks up at me, "So....what do you want to do?" he asks. I look away from him and start thinking of what we could do as a date. "Maybe we could watch a movie at my place? We could go to Redbox and get a movie from there." I suggest. Hinata blushes and nods. "That sounds good. What kind of movie do you want to get?" he asks.

-Hinata's Pov-

"Horror." he replies with a small smirk making its way onto his face. I froze, horror wasn't one of the best movie subjects for me. But seeing how Tsukishima wanted a challenge I decided that I could live with it. "Sounds good." I say nonchalantly. I didn't want to be terrified for the first movie we would watch together but I guess I'll just try not to freak out. After all, the worst thing that scares me the most is when I served Kageyama to the back of his head. Nothing can be scarier than that.

Both Tsukishima and I went to the nearest Redbox we could find and rented out a horror movie. When we eventually reached what appeared to be Tsukishima's apartment, he opened up the door and welcomed me inside. I walked in to see a very clean apartment with a couch for two and a flat screen TV. His kitchen was to the side looking like the only thing that's been used is the fridge, microwave, and the sink. He probably doesn't cook.

I cook all the time to make sure I get the nutrients I need to keep playing. But I never thought that someone who seems well put together wouldn't be able to cook for himself. I take my shoes off and leave them at the doorway. I walk further inside to see a tabby cat with a sock in its mouth walking across the living room. When Tsukishima sees the cat he quickly picks her up and takes the sock out of her mouth, "What did I say about taking my socks from the laundry basket?" he asks the cat. I chuckle and look up at him, "I didn't take you for a cat person. Especially with a cat that likes to steal your socks." I say with a small smile on my face.

Tsukishima looks at me, slightly bewildered at my comment. He smirks and sets the cat down. "And I didn't take you for a horror person." he states. I shivered as I looked at him. He was smirking as if saying, "I know your gonna cry like a baby at this movie.". I pouted and jumped onto his couch. "I know what your thinking! I won't be crying!" I protest. Tsukishima simply chuckles and walks over to his TV. He inserts the movie into his DVD player and hits play. He walks over and then sits on the couch next to me. When the movie played the beginning was fine. No scary stuff to make me pee my pants. I got a text five minutes after the movie started and I took a peek at it, it was from Oikawa.

Oikawa: Chibi-chan! I need to tell you something important since it will come up very soon.

Hinata: What is it Oikawa? I'm kind of busy watching a movie at Tsukishima's place.

Oikawa: That's why! You see, usually a couple of hours after you meet your soulmate when your of the age to know what sex is, you both kind of get problems down there if you know what I mean.

Hinata: Wait what!? Why didn't you mention that earlier!?

Oikawa: That's why I'm telling you now! I slipped a condom in your pocket just in case! You better not forget to use it!

Hinata: SHUT UP!!! It won't be like that!

Oikawa: I just want to warn you! Be careful because if you go too hard you might end up absent to practice! Bye bye chibi-chan!

I lost it. How come no one told me about this!? I look over at Tsukishima with a blush on my face. He was staring at me with a confused look. The movie was paused and Tsukishima looked worried. "Are you ok? Is something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head quickly and looked back to the screen. "Nothing! It's just Kageyama texting me about how I better be at practice tomorrow." I say to lead him off the trail. That sentence seemed to put Tsukishima on edge.

"What exactly is your relationship with Kageyama?" he asked. I looked over to see him look irritated. I turned to face him with a cold sweat running down my back. I have a feeling that I shouldn't have brought him up. I leaned against one of the couches arms and smiled sheepishly. "He's just my partner!" I squeaked out. Realizing the term I used I mentally face palmed. Way to go Hinata! Tsukishima pushed me down and straddled my legs. "Oh really? Do you let Kageyama do this?" he asked leaning down to kiss me roughly. I kissed back to the best of my ability and when he asked for permission with his tongue I let him in. Our tongues intertwined as both me and him fought for dominance. Tsukishima won and explored every inch there was to explore.

I eventually pulled away from the kiss to gasp for air. He smirks in satisfaction as he looks down at me. I can feel how hot my face is from the kiss. When I finally feel like I can breathe again I look up at him. But I soon realize that something is poking my stomach. Something large. About twelve inches large. I blush further as I squirm under him. He leans down once again and reaches into my pocket. He pulls out the condom and smiles. "I may or may have not been reading your little texting session with Oikawa." he says with a large smile. I look away from him. I'm ashamed at the feeling of my own member hardening at his words.

Before I could say anything further Tsukishima pulls me up and onto his lap, "I won't do anything if you don't want me to. I don't want something like this to happen if your not ready for it." he says. Just knowing that he's kind enough to say this makes me want to be closer to him. I kiss him gently letting myself unwind, "Its ok. Just be gentle with me." I whisper that into his ear. I could feel Tsukishima's member grow harder than it was. I smiled gently and wrapped my arms around his neck as I started kissing him again.

Tsukishima kept a hand on my ass and an arm around my waist. He stood up slowly and walks out of the living room then down the hall. He opens up the door to what I assume is his bed room and walks inside. He makes his way towards his bed and leans down to put me on the bed. I look up at him and can tell he's blushing. It's around noon and so the only way we could see each other was the sunlight that peeked through the curtains. Tsukishima slowly started taking off his shirt. I did the same and then started to wiggle my pants off. Tsukishima leaned down to push me further onto the bed and got on his knees.

"Tsukishima?" I called out. He smirked as he slipped my underwear off and lifted my hips up along with my ass. "Call me Kei, Shōyō." he said. I could hear how husky he sounded when he said my name. I blushed further and let him do what he wanted as I covered my red face with my hands. He seemed to grab something from his nightstand so I opened my eyes to see his had a strawberry scented lotion bottle in his hands. He put some on his middle finger and then looked up at me, "Are you ready? It might hurt some." he said gently. I nodded my head as I looked away. He coated the outside of my entrance and then gently stuck his finger inside. He didn't put much in but it caused me to let out a small moan.

It felt weird to have something inside of me. Tsukishima blushes as he pushed his finger all the way inside. I could feel how long and slim his fingers were inside of me. I moaned lightly at the feeling. I couldn't feel any pain yet but it did feel uncomfortable. Tsukishima coated his ring finger next and slowly put it inside. I moaned out painfully as I felt the sting of my flesh stretching. Tsukishima leaned down and kissed me gently. "I'm sorry. It will feel better in a moment." he said. He gently moved his fingers around trying to get me accustomed to the feeling. When I felt better he started making a scissoring motion inside. I griped onto the sheets below me and tried to keep down the moans I wanted to release.

I let out small whimpers when Tsukishima put in his index finger. It felt good and painful at the same time. Tsukishima started kissing my inner thighs in hopes to calm me down. It helped more than I thought it would help. I let out small moans of pleasure as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of me slowly. I couldn't help but buck my hips up gently. I could see Tsukishima smile and slowly pull his fingers out. I looked up at him and saw him slowly take off his pants and boxers to see how large his member was. My eyes widen in horror. That looked like twelve inches. Mine is like four inches smaller but how the hell I'm I going to take that in? "Is that even going to fit?" I mumbled out. Tsukishima chuckled as he climbed on top of me and looked down. "Don't worry. I'll take it slow." he says gently as he gives me a kiss. When he comes back up from the kiss his glasses fall onto my face. He blushes and looks away. I chuckle and grab his glasses. I reach over to his bedside table and put them on the surface.

Tsukishima grabs the condom that he pulled out from my pocket earlier and rolls it onto his member. He positions his member right in front of my hole and looks up at me, "Are you ready?" he asks. I nod gently and look away. He leans over me and slowly inserts himself inside of me. I moan out and grip onto the sheets even tighter. He groans as he stops halfway. "Shit...it's too tight." he mumbles.

-Tsukishima's Pov-

I couldn't believe how tight he was. It was painful but I know that Hinata must be feeling even worse. I look down at the small figure in front of me and lean down to kiss his neck. I suck and nibble his skin gently, hopefully this will help him relax. Eventually after leaving a couple of hickies Hinata relaxed. I could hear his ragged breath and his small whimpers. Somehow seeing him like this turned me on further. I pushed my member fully inside him to hear him moan out loudly.

At this point I didn't care if my neighbors heard him. Hearing the sound of his moans and whimpers was like music to my ears. I stayed put inside him when my member was fully inside. I looked down at him and smiled. He's so cute. I leaned down once more to give him a kiss. His lips were soft and felt perfect against mine. "Are you ready? I'll go slow." I say gently into his ear. I can feel him shiver underneath me and nod. "I'm ready when you are Kei." he said gently. A blush adorned my face when I heard my name spill from his mouth. I felt myself harden further inside him. I could tell that he felt it also when he moaned gently.

I knew I had to take it slow so it wouldn't be a horrible experience for him but it was so hard not to just ravage him right then and there. I slowly pulled all the way out with a grunt and then thrust it back in. I felt Hinata try to relax but I could tell it was hard for him. I learned down and kissed his neck once more as I thrusted in and out slowly. I could hear Hinata moan below me. It wasn't until I hit a certain spot that he screamed, "Kei! Right there!" he screamed out.

I must have hit his prostate otherwise he wouldn't have screamed that loud. I smirked as I leaned down and whispered into his ear, "What was that Shōyō? What do you want me to do?" I teased. Hinata moaned out and shivered, "Please!" he huffed out. "Don't make me say it!" he says as he wraps his hands under my arms and holds onto my shoulders. I chuckled and hit his prostate once again. He moans out again. Hinata breathes roughly as he blushes and looks up at me.

"Please.....harder.." he mumbled. I smiled as I held onto him and started going faster. The faster I got the harder I hit his prostate. All I could hear from Hinata was moaning with the occasional "Kei!". Even if he was more relaxed from before, he's still tight, way too tight. When I realized he was getting tighter I figured he was about to climax. I gently pulled out to hear him whine in response. I smirk and look down at him, "What's the magic word?" I asked. Hinata's grip on my shoulder became worse as he dug his nails into my skin. That's definitely going to leave marks. He looked up at me and kissed me gently. I could see the lustful look in his eyes before he kissed me. Everything he does just turns me on.

"Please, Kei." he murmured into my ear. I could feel the blush form on my face and reach my ears when he murmured that. "Of course Shōyō." I whisper back into his ear and slam my member right into his prostate. Hinata hangs onto me like a monkey, with his legs wrapped around my torso and his arms wrapped around my neck. As he tightened on me I felt myself getting closer and closer to my climax.

"KEI!" he screamed out as he came over his stomach. I thrusted my member a couple more times before I eventually came after him. Soon I eventually came down from my high and pulled myself out of Hinata. I heard him whimper as I did so I gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Sorry, I was a bit rough wasn't I?" I said. Hinata kept his eyes closed as I got up and away from the bed. i took off the condom that I had filled up and tied it around the opening. I walked to my bathroom and put it in the small trash bin by the sink and the walked back to my bed afterwards.

Hinata looked at me with a large blush adorning his face, "My ass hurts." he says gently. I can't help but chuckle and lie down next to him. "Of course it hurts silly. Ill go get some cream from the store to help. Is there anything else you want?" I ask. He shakes his head at the offer and rolls over onto his side. "I just want to take a break. Come back quickly or I'll get lonely." he says. I smile and ruffle his hair as I grab my shirt from the floor and slip it on. "I'll try my best to be back quickly." I say as I then slip on my pants and then walk down the hallway and to my doorstep to put my shoes on. I walk out the door and then to the store when I get a phone call from Kuroo. I pick up the call and look around the store for what I'm looking for.

"What is it Kuroo?" I ask away into the phone.

"How'd it go with chibi-chan Tsukki? Was it magical? How tight was-."

"Shut up!! Don't just casually bring up how he was during sex!" I loudly whisper into the phone to cut him off.

All i could hear was Kuroo on the other end with the sound of two people laughing, "IS BOKUTO THERE?!" I screech out.

Kuroo continues his annoying derp laugh and the waits until he could breathe again to talk to Tsukishima, "Sorry I couldn't help it. You're just so easy to make fun of. Anyways now that sexy time is out of the way we should all go on a triple date. And make sure you get some thick ass cream. Some with lidocaine will help with the pain that he's probably feeling. And for the date it's tonight at five at the usual bar. Don't be late Tsukki!" and before I could protest he went ahead and hung up. I sigh as I put my phone back into my pocket and then continue to look for some cream. when I find what I was looking for I also get some other things such as condoms and other items I might need in the future.

I quickly pay for the items and then wonder to myself of how to tell Hinata that we are being forced to go out with my friends and their soulmates? This is going to be a major pain in the ass. All I wanted to do when I got home to him is cuddle and watch the movie we rented so that way I could have Hinata cling to me even more. I walk away from the drug store and then start heading back to my apartment. When I get back inside I hear small grunts and quickly take my shoes off to see what was happening.

Hinata was on his stomach with his ass in the air. I blushed at the scene but when Hinata looked up at me I could see how much it hurt. "I can hardly move Kei! I didn't think that it would hurt this bad!" he exclaims as he slides across the bed. I walk over to my bed and set down the bag that had the things I just bought on my nightstand. "Hold still. I'll make it feel better in a second but its going to hurt just a little bit more." Hinata sits still as I grab the cream I bought and put some on my index finger. I then proceed to Hinata's entrance and slowly coat the cream around and inside it. Hinata squirmed until I was finished with it and then plopped his ass back down on my bed. "Do you feel any better now? Because we have to go on a date in a couple of hours." I say while putting the cream back into the bag and then putting the bag into my bathroom.

-Hinata's Pov-

I saw Tsukishima walk into the bathroom to set away the stuff he bought earlier at the store. I couldn't see what exactly he was doing but he looked slightly happy and annoyed. I could feel the aching of my lower back and hips as I tried to get up. I moved slowly as I slowly sat up, ignoring the pain I felt in my lower parts, I managed to swing myself over the bed and put my feet on the floor. Tsukishima must have heard me since he quickly rushed into the room. "Are you ok? Are you sure you're all right to move now?" He asked. I nod my head and give him a small smile, "Of course. I'm an athlete. I always get hurt and strain myself so I'll get used to it." I say, slowly getting off the bed to give him a small hug.

Once I'm up I pick up my clothes and fold them on top of the bed. When I'm done I realize that Tsukishima isn't in the room. I walk out into the living room and then find Tsukishima on the couch watching one of my volleyball games. "I didn't know you were so into volleyball Kei." I say happily. He turns around with a small blush covering his cheeks as he quickly pauses the TV. "I'm not! I just....well I wanted to know more about it so when I go to your game I could understand whats happening.". I smiled and gave him a small hug. "Then if you don't mind could I take a shower and then come show you the basics?" I ask.

Tsukishima seems to like that idea since he nods eagerly with a small smile. I smile back and head towards his bathroom to turn on the shower. When I get the temperature to my liking I then head under the shower head and start soaping up my hair with the strawberry scented shampoo that's on one of the shower shelves along with the body wash. He sure does like strawberries huh? When I finished cleaning up body, I turned the water off and grabbed what I assumed was Tsukishima's towel and wrapped it around my body.

I walk out into the living room with the towel still wrapped around my body and sit down next to Tsukishima. "I'm ready to teach you the basics!" I proclaim.

Tsukishima sets up the TV to the beginning of the match and as the match goes I explain the positions and jargon to him when I have to. He seems interested the whole time so it made me feel nice to teach someone the jargon and rules for once.

When the time comes to leave, Tsukishima hands me some of his clothes and I put them on without questioning what they were. They were bigger than I thought but they fit as good as they could. We put on our shoes at the doorway and then headed out.  
_______________________________________

Hinata wasn't sure how well him and Tsukishima would work out but it was settled, he loved him, saltiness and all.

-Fin-


End file.
